


Unfinished one shot. Beach bear at Mitzi'so sleepover.

by TheBigFudanshi



Category: The Rock-afire Explosion (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, might be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigFudanshi/pseuds/TheBigFudanshi
Summary: Ay, uh, this was a bad idea that I really couldn't finish atm. Might end up reusing the idea sometime but not today. Try it if you want but I know this is a tiny community so uh, thisly just lay dormant.





	Unfinished one shot. Beach bear at Mitzi'so sleepover.

Colander telethon 52:20

"Hey uh, what are we doin' again?" The bear asked, eyeing the two other girls in the room besides Mitzi, a bird and a sheep respectively. "You were the only one left home when I invited Rosa and Lydia over. Fatz said he would keep an eye on us but he ended up on a date with Esmerelda, remember?" Jogging his memory, Beach Bear tilts his head back with an "oh, yeah right."

"That doesn't explain why we're in a spin the bottle circle. I can't kiss any of you even if I wanted to." He sets his elbow down on his knee, cheek resting on an open paw. The mouse flicks him on the snout with a mock offended gasp, and the two on the other side, or the one on his side and the other on Mitzi's side, his mind supplies helpfully, giggle to themselves. "Of course not! It's truth or dare, Beach, we just went through a round." She squints. "Is he alright? Not gonna try anything right?" The feathered teen speaks up from her spot, pinning the towering polar bear with a weary look, and eyes focused on his claws. 

"No no, 'course not. These things won't hurt anything, quite the opposite actually." He yawned, snapping his jaw. Threat? Nah, he was just tired and just a hour past wanting to lay there and sleep. Rosa carefully backs away and honestly, he just wants to get on with the game. "Alright alright, scary Beary, let's get on with this!" He raises a hand up, and let's it fall back down to the floor with a slap. "Who's next anyway?"

The sheep, presumably Lydia, points to the cardinal. "Go on." She then points to the empty bottle of cola, to which Rosa does as told and give the opening a flick. It twirls before the top lands on Mitzi. The mouse gazes up towards her, and Rosa taps her chin thoughtfully before laughing. She gets a small bag from her backpack and hands it to Mitzi as she sits back against the bed. "Makeup on the bear. Lord know he needs it." It rewards her with a hand to the bears chest and him falling back onto the carpet. "You wound me so! All those pretty ladies have lied, all the men have forsaken me!" 

"Sit up or you're laying on the floor while I do this." The rodent tells him bluntly, drumming on his stomach. "Ow, ay, alright, fine." He sits up, and Rosa snorts at him from her spot. He would get that bird some other day, that damn girl. Mitzi, recognizing his expression allows him to do so. "Okay, but it won't look to good if you don't!" She sings, pulling out a powdery something. "Move your hands."

Out of the blue, Beach bear sits up and sneezes, whatever the powder that Mitzi was using irritating his nose. It makes the two jump, and Mitzi jerks away before she gets taken down by the guitarist. He drags his paws down his snoot and growls in annoyance, standing and dashing out of the room. The group of girls watch his retreating figure as he runs down the hall.

"What was that abou-" "I have no idea." Mitzi cuts off the cardinal, setting the bag down with an apprehensive hand, like the bag would bite her if she did something wrong.

The polar bear returns a bit later, looking rather haunted. "Let's not do that again." He leans in the doorway of the girl's room, shoulder pressed against the wooden frame. "What happened?" "Felt like my nose was on fire. Like I was burnin'."


End file.
